To Let Go
by SPskater411
Summary: He loved him. More than anyone else in the world. But he knew that he had to let him go. And his friends call him stupid for letting his love get away. But he rather be stupid than to make his love suffer. Onesided Sad NoCo. Surprise at the end. Slash oneshot.


**To Let Go**

**Summary**: He loved him. More than anyone else in the world. But he knew that he had to let him go. And his friends call him stupid for letting his love get away. But he rather be stupid than to make his love suffer.

**Pairing:** Onesided NoCo. With surprise side pairings and a surprise hookup for Noah.

**A/n**: Takes place after TDWT, had to write this after seeing my ex in a school reunion :( Seeing him again made me remember how I let him go before our graduation. But it is for the best. I'm still single, but might be seeing an old friend of mine, and my ex has found someone right for him. So here's a sad but hopeful oneshot, please read and review on what yiu think. And don't worry, I'll continue writing my M rated story Total DrAMA Love boat. Read that story if you want :)

* * *

It's not that we didn't love each other, it's just love wasn't enough. So I thought I had to let go, we had to let go.

Or we wouldn't be able to live.

Its been years since the world tour, I think it felt more like centuries. The gang still meet up, but soon it divided much more of us. From what I remember, Heather was the first to leave our group, then Justin followed her soon. Soon it all came down to me, Beth, Eva, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Harold, LeShawna, Bridgette, Geoff and...

_Cody_...

I smiled bitterly at that.

Who would've thought you fall for a boy you accidentally kissed in the ear in front of the whole TV world to see. Yes, I was in love with Cody. And he was my best friend since we've hung out in Playa De Losers. But then things got tense and I finally told him my feelings. He said he felt the same. And everything just clicked from there. It was the happiest moment of my life.

Right now though...we aren't that close anymore.

Ever since the world tour, we drifted. Or maybe, He drifted. With Stalkerlicious around him, and the fact he and Gwen gotten closer on the same team, we never had time together. Owen was the only one who knew about me and Cody, that's why I stood by him. Izzy also knew, but shes always knowing something in her crazy fruit loop mind. Soon, everyone knew, except Sierra. When I finally told her however, she stepped off surprisingly. But the only one who didn't approve was Gwen.

Which brings me back here.

Me sitting on the park bench in the cold snowy city.

Suddenly I felt a person sit next to me, then a hand holding out coffee for me

Smiling a little, I took it, "Thanks Beth,"

Beth has changed over the years. She was actually pretty now. Or maybe she always has been but was never appreciated. Her hair was long silky straight, her teeth pearly white, and she wore contacts. She was still short but had a little figure for her body. I found ironic when she signed up for modelling after TDWT and Justin was now after her.

"You missed their wedding," She said in a knowing tone.

Did I forget to mention she also knew at first?

I looked up at her to see she was still wearing the bridemaid's attire under her black jacket. Guess it was over.

"I didn't want him to change his mind," I shrugged, sipping at my coffee. Mmmm Mocha.

I heard Beth sigh next to me, as she looked here me with sad eyes.

"He was sad when you didn't want to come, he was forced to make Trent his best man," She explained then frowned a little, "I saw you at the back pews though earlier,"

I won't lie. I wanted to be in that wedding of theirs. To say 'I object' and sweep him off his feet and run away with him. But no, I couldn't. He needed this. Because he loved her. And not me.

"I almost felt tempted," I admitted to the girl.

"You should've done it then," Beth spoke quietly, "You know he would've gone with you, He loves you Noah, cant you see that?"

This sounded familiar. A few days ago, I had the same talk with Bridgette and Geoff. They were telling me about the wedding, and that Cody was only doing it because I rejected him. I didn't want to reject him, but I had to. I wasn't right for him. A day before that Courtney came to me with the same thing, that I was an idiot and not to let the homewrecker win. Her words, not mine. Even Duncan was telling me to stop being a pussy and to not give up. But the thing is though, you have to learn when to give up, when to walk away.

Even if it hurts...especially if it hurts**.**

I knew deep down, he wasn't in love with me anymore. Not since the tour At least. I was holding him back. I was preventing his chances with 'her'. He even said so during our last fight. I always wondered why he even said he liked me. Then I've realised. In the island, in Playa De Losers. It was just the heat of the moments, the summer love feeling people get. It only lasted For a while.**  
**

I heard Beth stand up and I looked up to her.

"I have to go Noah, take care of yourself alright?" She then leaned down and kissed my cheek then rushed off to the chapel as a crowd formed.

I looked over to see the now wedded couple coming out of the church, the gang and somI ether people cheering and throwing the stupid rice around. I smiled for the first time in years, seeing the happy smile on Cody's face and leaning down to kiss his bride. When they broke the kiss, I could've sworn he looked up to see me, looking at me longing and sad. But I knew I was just kidding myself. I was hallucinating to make myself feel better.

I was alone. I guess to some extent you get used to being alone. You get used to not expecting phone calls and having nothing to do at night. You don't expect to turn around to open arms any longer. The small sounds of him have been replaced by silence. Your thoughts echo through your head, with no one to share them with. All in all, being alone isn't terrible, it just hurts like hell. But I'll get over it, like Ive always done.**  
**

I watched as the couple entered the limo and drive off, I then stood from my seat and breathed out, as if a weight was lifted off from my shoulders.

"Congratulations Cody..." I whispered softly, knowing I made a right choice.

He loved her, everyone knew it since the Island. Now he had his happily ever after.

"Why are congratulating him," A familiar voice spoke behind me, "I find it unfair he got to be happy and not you,"

I turned to see Trent, dressed in his tux with his tie undone and jacket off.

"Cody got what he wanted all along, so," I smiled a little with my usual sarcastic tone, "As cheesy as it is, if he's happy, I'm happy,"

"That's not what your eyes say," The musician frowned a little and I had to look away.

"Look. I know you don't want to hear this from me, but I know what you're going through okay? But at least that guy actually had feelings for you and you pushed it away by being a coward," Trent stood right in front of me, "You were so scared to open up, that Cody was the only one that saw through your shitty attitude and got into your heart. I know that you were afraid that you weren't perfect for him, but you were. But instead you pushed him right into the arms of another,"

I kept looking down but Trent grabbed my chin gently and forced me to face him.

"The question I want to ask is...why?"

"I thought you had me all figured out," I rolled my eyes.

"But I want to hear it from you,"

I stayed silent for a moment then breathed out as I let my walls down a little.

"Because she can give him everything he's always wanted, she can love him more than I could," I took a deep breath, "And...he deserves the love and happiness he can get,"

Trent sighed and then wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug as I finally let myself cry.

So there you have it. I, Noah, am crying in the arms of my first love's wife's ex boyfriend. What a sappy way to end.

But, maybe if I haven't let go first, me and Cody wouldn't have better where we are now. There were times where I wished I took everything back and actually stayed with Cody and be together forever.

But then, if I didn't. He wouldn't have deepen his chance with his Gwen And finally have his fairytale a reality.

And I wouldn't be with Trent and his corny guitar playing to me every night.

So in a way, it was good I let go.

******_FIN...?_**


End file.
